Who Would've Known
by HarmonyBenderFreak
Summary: ...that I could find the time to write this? XD Rated for minor language and name calling. Chapter One: "Hey, Matt...care to explain why you were speaking Italian just now?"


**Don't get why I'm writing more Fanfiction when we've already established I suck horribly at writing...**

**Oh well. DEAL WITH IT. (I'm just kidding. Really.)**

**Don't own Golden Sun.**

**These little one-shots are not in any way whatever connected to anything outside of that chapter in this story, unless I say otherwise. Okay? Okay.**

**Translation for my other-language words at the bottom.**

**Underlined=In an accent or language other than English**

* * *

Something nobody knew was that silence really, _really _irritated Eoleo.

Since the day he was born, there had been no time, not even a single second that wasn't filled with some sort of noise. Growing up he was lulled to sleep from the sound of waves crashing against his father's boat, and woken up to the wailing cries of seagulls. His daily routine was often accompanied to the sound of Briggs barking orders at the shipmates. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, there was always _sound._

But this...this was absolutely ridiculous.

You'd have thought that out of a group of eight people, at least one would have the nerve to say something, _anything _to break the deafening, nerve-wracking silence that constantly flooded his ears and clogged them even worse than the time he fell overboard at sea. Some awkward silence and thick tension was understandable. From all that the group had gone through together, it had occured to Eoleo that when they were forced to part, it was most definitly going to be rough.

Doesn't mean it has to be so damned quiet all the time.

These particular thoughts had swam around in Eoleo's brain multiple times since he had joined the party of warriors who had set off to stop the Grave Eclipse, but for some reason it was getting on his nerves a lot more today. All he could pay attention to was how Matthew, the group's leader, never talked under any circumstance. Ever. Who did he think he was, walking around with the Sol Sword strapped to his back like he was showing off a medal of honor or something, never saying anything to anyone as if they weren't worthy of being spoken to?

Eoleo, while a Mars Adept, rarely ever got angry. Right now, he was down right _furious_-at Matthew, for being so silent; the rest of the group for not saying anything about it; and himself for getting so worked up over something as stupid as this.

All of these dark, hot emotions that he had been holding inside of himself suddenly spilled out with no warning. He threw his bag of stuff down on the ground where he stood and just started yelling.

"**STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!** I can't _**TAKE**_ it anymore!" he hollered, the burst of words making everyone else jump and look back at him with startled expressions.

Eoleo stomped up to Matthew and started waving his index finger in his face. "_Who do you think you are?! _Why the hell are you always so silent?! Why don't you ever _say_ anything?! I understand that some people are just naturally _quiet, _and _shy, _but this is just plain _insanity!_ There's no reason why you can't talk in front of us, and if there was one, the only reasonable excuse for it would be to not be able to talk at all! And it's not like you've exactly showed us any suspicious signs of being mute, so I want an answer, and I want one _NOW_."

Matthew looked at Eoleo, who was so mad steam was rising from his clenched fists, with a set jaw and a steely gaze. He huffed a bit under his breath and walked away, continuing with the journey as if nothing ever happened.

Eoleo blinked. "So you just walk away? Is that the kind of thing a real warrior would do?! _Is that what your father would have done?!"_

But what the red haired pirate didn't know was that he had gone too far. WAY too far.

Matthew turned around, his ocean eyes sparking like blue flames, opened his mouth, and screamed;

_Basta! Non posso credere che si sarebbe un disastro per qualcosa di stupido e infantile, e incredibile come il fatto che faccio raramente parlare! Lei è un po' di una manciata di prendersi cura di, è il pretesto per una schiuma del mare, quindi non vorrei essere rivolti tutti i denti! E come hai osato anche solo pensare a confrontare il mio padre quando non sai che cosa penso, da dove vengo, o come MI è stata sollevata! Se pensate per un minuto che sto solo alcuni bambini cercano di vivere di suo padre, poi ti stai sbagliando oltre tutte le misure! Quindi, se si pensa che è possibile solo tag lungo per la corsa perché avete niente di meglio da fare, quindi avete un'altra cosa! Se avete intenzione di sprecare il nostro tempo che si lamenta che siamo come persone, poi si può passeggiare sul sentiero e tornare alla vostra nave e l'equipaggio, perché sono tollerare voi-IO, per esempio, NON sono! _

He ranted, his foreign words lashing out on the other man like whips. Eoleo may not have been able to understand what Matthew was saying specifically, but he did know one thing for sure; if he had thought himself as dangerous when he was angry, he was a squealing puppy compared to the rage that burned like real fire in Matthew's tongue of exclaiming, roared curses.

Once the blonde's stream of circuitous, lyrical pleonasms had ended, he finally took notice to the reactions of the people around him.

Tyrell and Karis seemed to be the most surprised out of all of them. But no one could really blame them for their dropped jaws and disbelieving facial expressions...they had known Matthew for their whole lives, and yet they'd never known he could speak at _all_.

Amiti's eyes were wide, with his eyebrows raised and furrowed with concern for his usually calm and collected friend.

Sveta's ears were pressed flat against her head, and her green irises were locked onto her partner's angry stance. Since she had been using her Spirit Sense during his breakdown, she understood everything he said and was more shocked than appauled at knowing that he knew how to talk in the manner he did.

Rief whistled quietly in admiration, and reached up to scratch the back of his shaggy blue head.

Himi was completely at ease with the other Venus Adept's outburst, with only a cocked eyebrow and a slight glimmer of amusement in her red eyes to show that she had witnessed the whole thing at all.

Eoleo just stood there in front of Matthew, still, completely flabbergasted by the unexpected reaction he got from the leader.

It was after a minute or two of tension that Rief spoke up. "Hey, Matt...care to explain why you were speaking Italian just now?"

Matthew sighed and ran his hand through his tousled, golden hair. He blinked the fury out of his eyes and turned to face Rief. This time, when he spoke, his voice was soft, and gentle in the way that would've seemed impossible for him to manage merely moments ago.

_"I am sorry for the way I acted. It is not often that I lose control of myself like that."_

His beautiful Italian accent was soothing to the ears of his friends, but was still unfamiliar and breathtakingly native. Matthew continued.

_"The reason I never spoke in front of anyone was because English is not my first language. Since I first learned how to talk, I have had __**this**__ language embedded into my mind, as if someone put it there without me knowing of it. In fact, nobody knows why I didn't grow up speaking English. The only way I'm able to communicate to you all clearly right now is because as a child, my father would teach me how to speak the words everyone else does in hiding, when Tyrell and Garet thought he was taking me somewhere to train me specifically in Venus Psynergy. It is a secret that has been kept between me and my parents for many years...now including all of you."_

Sveta, hearing her boyfriend speak for the first time since she met him, blinked in astonishment, and then walked over to him slowly. She took his hand between both of hers, rubbing it softly and sighing. _So that is why your thoughts always sounded different from the others... _she thought to him, telepathically communicating with him the way they did whenever they wanted to say something without the others hearing.

Matthew flashed her a half-smile, and then looked out to the others._"So...did anybody understand what I had been saying before?"_

Rief, Himi, and Sveta all raised one of their hands slowly, earning an exasperated face-palm from the blonde warrior.

* * *

After that, everybody pretended not to know that Matthew spoke Italian. Sometimes they even told particularly curious pedestrians that he was born mute, never to utter a single word in his life. Though whenever they were sure they were alone, they all let themselves speak freely, because this allowed them to become comfortable with Matthew's accent and learn more about him. Sometimes Tyrell would make him say curses in Italian, and then teach him how to say them. This earned him many glares and slaps to the shoulder from Karis, but Matthew was just glad to know that he was being accepted for who he really was.

And on particularly lonely nights, Matthew would lie beneath the stars with Sveta in his arms, speaking to her softly in Italian and thanking the Gods that she loved him so much.

* * *

**This is what Matthew was saying in English:**

_"Enough! I cannot believe that you would have a meltdown over something as idiotic, childish, and unbelievable as the fact that I rarely speak! You yourself are a bit of a handful to take care of, you lousy excuse for a sea scum, so I wouldn't be pointing any fingers right now! And how dare you even think about comparing me to my father when you don't even know me, what I'm like, where I come from, or how I was raised! If you think for even a minute that I'm just some kid trying to live up to his father's title, then you're wrong beyond all measures! So if you think that you can just tag along for the ride because you have nothing better to do, then you've got another thing coming! If you're going to waste our time complaining about who we are as people, then you can walk right off this trail and back to your ship and crew, because THEY are going to tolerate you-I, for one, am NOT!"_

**...**

**Damn, Matthew...got a bit of a temper on you there, huh? (I guess he _did_ inherit something from Jenna, after all.)**

**More to come whenever I get writer's block for my other Golden Sun story, 'I'm Not Really Sure Yet'.**

**If anyone has some ideas for a one-shot I can include, let me know. :)**

**But please, please, PLEASE review. It would make me happy enough to stay up all night at the computer again, writing simple, useless fluff when my parents think I'm asleep.**

**Fruit Loop!**

**~Harmony**


End file.
